Lies in the Light
by Binkie14
Summary: It's been a year since the pizzeria closed down. All the animatronics were shut down, except for Amanda. She's watched over her crew for a year and now, she's back to life in a new and grander pizzeria. Marionette wants revenge on her son, and she'll work hard to get it. Even if he drives her insane... Lavender just wants to find friends...perhaps animatronic friends...
1. Waiting for

Chapter 1

**Hello again guys! So I don't think I'll make a prequel, sadly, but there's gonna be some Marionette POV stuff. So the first POV of the Marionette is ****_before_**** the Marionette was the Marionette. The human life before that. So, here we go…**

~Marionette's POV~

I was a creator. A creator of puppets and marionettes. What's the difference you ask? Puppets don't have strings, whilst marionettes do. That was my life.

Make puppets and marionettes, and take care of my son, Vals.

That was, until he died. On his sixth birthday.

His father, him, his best friend Emmie, and I were going to Freddy' Pizzeria. Someone took him and four other children and murdered them. Their bodies were never found, but I believe they were stuffed into the suits.

The best part about the murder? My husband did it, wearing all purple, yet he got away with it. Of course I tried to tell the police, but they wouldn't listen. This town has gone crazy, I swear.

After a year of him being gone, I decided to get my revenge.

I made a marionette that had rosy cheeks and smiled. It had a black body with white stripes and buttons.

I sold this marionette to the company, and then killed myself. I don't know how, but somehow just _knew_ that I'd haunt this thing.

They never even used it, the bastards.

They just put it, me, in the basement. Without any noise in the basement, I wanted to get upstairs. I'd bang on the door. Eventually, the put a radio with me and turned it onto a station that sometimes played music and sometimes played static.

Trust me. Spending about four years in a box can really mess you up. A lot. You cry tears, purple ones if you're a marionette apparently. You think a lot. You're always…thinking…. And thinking leads to plans, and evilness.

So when something turned off the radio after spending all these four years in a box, I began to emerge from the box. The thing was a white pirate vixen. I tilted my head at her.

_What's wrong?_ I thought. She ran away and I heard the door lock.

That door would _not _stop me.

After a few hours I bust the door open and ran out of the basement. Except I couldn't leave the pizzeria. I sighed a demonic sigh and sulked back down to the underground chamber.

But then I possessed the white vixen into saying some words.

_It's me. Save him. Save them. Save yourselves._

Later I overheard animatronic screaming and a conversation between Foxy and the white vixen, Amanda.

And then I was moved to a new location.

And that is where I took over.

**Sorry it was short. It was written just to start things up. I'll post more tomorrow. Good bye for now!**


	2. New Family, an Old Enemy and

~Amanda's POV~

Everything was a blur of colours.

I'd watched the others for so long. I'd watched as they grew dusty and as some their parts were taken somewhere else. The saddest part was watching Foxy wither.

Then finally, someone turned me on and I could move and walk around again. I was programmed to help out the staff. From serving tables to announcing when a show would begin. My preforming days for the children were over.

I walked around and explored the new place. The stage where my family should've been preforming. The office where Emily should've been working.

The most terrifying part was seeing that giant present box again.

I walked back to the Parts & Service room where the old gang was. It wasn't fair.

I walked over to Foxy and looked at him. He was all withered up. I sat down on my knees in front of him and began to cry oil tears.

"I miss ye', captain…," I whispered.

Wiping away my tears, I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

The next morning, I kissed Foxy and walked out of the Parts & Service.

It was the grand re-opening. I did my job and some kids actually recognized me, which made me smile.

~Time Jump~

"Alrig't mateys! Closin' time!" I announced. Parents and children began to make their way out of the building, as did the staff.

The lazy seadogs.

The first day had gone alright for not preforming. Although, I'd found out that my violin was in the Parts & Service room. Thank god for that.

I locked the doors as the last staff member left.

"Hi!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and looked down. To my surprise, Balloon Boy was there.

"I..I didn't know ye' were alive…."

Balloon Boy giggled and walked off. I looked up towards the stage and the new animatronics were talking to each other.

I walked over to them to introduce myself.

"A'hoy! Me name be Amanda! Ye'd all be?"

The new Freddy stepped up. "I'm TF, that's TB, and that's TC," he said, pointing to himself, the blue Bonnie, and the…exposed…Chica.

"I still think we need to make up nicknames," TC sighed.

I lightly laughed. "Ye s'ould look 'round, get used to t'e place."

"Yes, look around indeed…" I heard a demonic voice behind me. My circuits froze up. I _knew_ that voice. Shivering, I turned around and looked up at the smiling face of the eight foot tall puppet.

"Oh…come on dear! You could at least smile at the sight of me," Marionette said without moving its mouth.

I tried to speak, to move, but I couldn't. I was terrified out of my endoskeleton. It began to walk around me with grace, like it was doing it without any effort. I finally built up enough courage to speak.

"Go back to ye' god damn box…" I snarled.

"Ooooh…that wasn't very nice, now was it?" Marionette said.

I looked at the demonic puppet with hate. "What do you want?" I growled.

It picked me up by the throat, like I was a bug.

"Oh, just a little…revenge…" Marionette slyly said.

There was a sudden animatronic screech, followed by yelling.

"AMANDA?!" I heard TB call out.

"Looks like it's time for me to go," Marionette said, putting me down. When I looked around, it was gone.

"Amanda," TB repeated, coming up to me. He looked frantic.

"W'at 'tis it?"

"The…the withered animatronics in the Parts & Service room…they're alive…"

**Hey guys! There's a little cliff hanger thing for you. So I need help with nicknames for the Toy animatronics. Also, Mangle will be introduced in the next chapter as will Jeremy Fitzgerald. Or however you spell his name. So if you're confused about the Marionette, I'll clear it up for you.**

**So the Marionette was Val's mom, and Val is Foxy if you don't remember. Val's mom made the Marionette because she was a puppet maker. She want's revenge on the purple man who also happens to be Val's father. I'm going to get into details of Val's father later in the story. So there.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I kept procrastinating all day! . Also, sorry for any typos or errors. *mutters* Stupid website….**

**If you have any questions, then ask me in a review! Also, I'd be grateful for help with nicknames for the Toy animatronics, like I said before.**

**Until the next chapter, goodbye!**


	3. the Awakening

**Hey guys. So chapters are gonna be late a lot, I'm sorry. Personal and school problems going on right now. Anyway, hi! Before I begin, let me right a little.**

**I KNOW THAT FNAF 2 IS A PREQUEL! IN FACT, I AM ONE OF THE PEOPLE ARGUING THAT IT IS. I, HOWEVER, HAVE ****_CHOSEN_**** TO USE IT AS A SEQUEL! ALRIGHT?! ALRIGHT!**

**Sorry.**

**As always, sorry for mistypes! **

**Let's move on to the story.**

_Foxy_, was my first thought. I rushed past TB towards the Part & Service room. Indeed, my old friends were waking up. I heard a panicked noise.

"Wh-where's my face?!" Bonnie screeched, his paw trying to find where his face should be.

"I…I'm sorry Bonnie, I t'ink t'ey took it fer' spare parts…" I trailed off. A sort of sob came from Bonnie, and then he stopped.  
>"Eh, at least I'm still alive," he said with his usual comical tone.<p>

Chica woke up next, looking around with fear until she saw Bonnie. "What happened to you?!" she exclaimed, crawling over to him.

It was then that I realized that Freddy might wake up soon, and so I backed away to the door frame. Sure enough, he did. He jumped up with rage on his face. He stayed like that for a while until he realized he'd just woken up, and wasn't being shut down. He looked at Bonnie and Chica, then at me.

"I'm glad to see you, you annoying mutt," he said with a sorta grin.

"Rig't back at ye', ye' old dusty bear," I replied.

I stared at Foxy, and walked over to him, expecting him to wake up.

Any minute now, any second.

Hour?

Day?

I sat in front of him, looking at him.

He sat there, slumped up against the wall and withered with layers of dust piled on top of him.

Nothing. Not a twitch, not a quiver.

"F-Foxy?" I asked, my voice shaking. I looked at him, and his eyes were lifeless. They didn't power up. I began to cry oil tears a little.

"Foxy…please…" I said, shaking him a little. _Vals, please…_ I thought.

Nothing.

I let all my tears come streaming out, silently.

I heard the footsteps of the new animatronics come into the room and I heard my old friends move and look towards them.

"Amanda! What are you doing? They're…they're awake!" I heard TB say.

I didn't turn, I didn't respond, and most of all, I didn't care. If Foxy was lifeless, then I would be too.

"Who are you?" I heard Freddy sternly say. Typical.

"We're the new animatronics, I'm Toy Freddy, this is Toy Bonnie, and this is Toy Chica. Just call me Red, and them Bon and Moza, 'cause I know who you all are, and I have a feeling this is gonna get complicated," Red said.

"Do you know her?" I heard Bon say.

"Yeah, I know her. Why? And why are you so 'friad of us?" Freddy responded.

"I dunno…I thought you'd be angrier for some reason…" Bon trailed off.

"Probably because you're my counterpart. You're all our counterparts, our replacements," I heard Bonnie say, getting up.

There was a tense silence for a little bit, and then convulsing laughter from Bonnie.

"Oh my god, you should've seen the tense look on your faces. I wish I could've seen the look on _my _face. That is, if I _had_ a face," Bonnie said, still chuckling.

I heard laughter from the other animatronics, excluding Freddy. Of course.

Meanwhile, I was still crying oil tears, looking at lifeless Foxy.

_My_ lifeless Foxy.

What was going on?

~Foxy's POV…sorta…~

I didn't know where I was. Everything was dark. Until the _face_ appeared. That milky white face, with it's rosy cheeks and purple tears. It's body appeared too, it's black and white stripes. It was eight feet tall, and intimidating.

"Ooooh, Foxy, Foxy, Foxy," it said without moving it's mouth, making a _tsk tsk tsk_ noise afterwards. "Poor. Old. Foxy. Never to be loved again, by human children or by his love."

I couldn't speak and I couldn't move as the thing walked (more like _glided_) around me, speaking.

I had to gather up courage just to make any noise.

"W-w-"

"Oh, did you want to say something?"

"W-w'at do y-ye me-mean b-by m-my lo-love?" I managed to stammer out.

"W'at do ye mean by my love!" it spoke with a fake pirate's accent. It burst out into laughter.

It's laughter.

It's laughter was like a mix between a chuckle, a snicker, and a cackle, _but worse_.

"_Amanda_ of course!" It said sarcastically, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. A sort of surprise look must've crossed my face, because it spoke once again. "Oh, you don't think she really _loves_ you, do you?" it said in a mocking tone, turning it's head towards me.

Amanda. Oh, Amanda. Why was she such a beautiful animatronic? A white vixen pirate at that. Just thinking about her sent my imaginary heart into a flutter. Suddenly, I felt a wave of courage wash over me, I could speak again.

"Of course t'e lassie love me! Said it so 'erself!" I said with a new kind of confidence. The thing seemed to sense it, and it stopped walking and stepped in closer to me, it twisted and turned it's head upside down so close that it could look at me in the eyes.

"Do you even _know_ who I am," it said sternly.

I stayed silent.

"I am the Marionette, and I am your worst nightmare, who you'll soon meet for real," Marionette said, and the scene disappeared.

~Marionette's POV~

Ugh, it was so annoying waiting in a box, tampering with the memory of some old damn fox.

So what some god damned vixen loved him? It didn't matter, they'd all get scrapped in the end.

_Time, my good friend, time is what it'll take. Time and convincing,_ I thought to myself. Oh, I would control all those animatronics, and attacked that god damned night guard.

Some night guard.

Some murderer.

Some father.

~Jeremy's POV~

This was the easiest job ever. All of the animatronics were in the Parts & Service room, and they were _moving_ and _speaking_ in static like voices. Except for the white vixen, Amanda. She spoke in her normal animatronic voice. None of the animatronics attacked me or came my way. The only work I did was keeping the music box wound up. I doubted those damn animatronics would find me anyway.

Oooh, the life of a security guard.

The life of a murderer.

The life.

Of.

A.

Purple.

Man.

**Hey guys! How did you like this chapter?**

**So I used some of the suggestive nicknames, but I called TF Red because it's there in the name. F****_red_****yy. Yup, that's it for now.**

**Song of the Chapter: Only You, by Ellie Goulding. I dunno why I choose this, it sorta just fit part of the chapter…**

**Reviewer of the Story: AssassinPerson. Thanks!**

**As always, I thank you all personally for reviewing and reading!**

**I guess…uh…**

**Keep reviewing**

**Ask questions, I'll do my best to answer.**

**And bye for now! **


	4. Finally

**Hi. So I'm so emotional because 1)I just finished a book series in 4-5 days and it's tearing me apart and 2)I got another C on my science test. Grrrr.**

**This chapter is going to be…it's going to be something I'll just say that now….**

**Anyway, besides that, I got a question!**

**Q:** **Does the Marionette know Foxy is her son, or is she just a really annoying mother?**

**A: She doesn't know ****_Foxy_**** is her son, but she suspects that one of the animatronics is being haunted by her son. So no, she doesn't know that Foxy is her son. Yet. Mwhahaha….**

**And now, onto the…chapter. **

~Amanda's POV~

I waited. Like all the others, I waited for Foxy to awaken and unlike the others; I felt more pain than them.

We waited three days and a half. Everyday I'd repair Foxy, like I used to when I was a human. I know that he was supposed to be there for spare parts, but that didn't matter. By the third day, he was looking like his old self.

All the other animatronics had gotten along well with their counterparts. I met Roxy, whom the staff liked to call Mangle because by the end of the day the children always left her in a mess.

Her voice box eventually got pretty messed up, so she can only speak in word-sentences now.

I never thought I'd think this, but….

Damn kids.

Roxy was very nice, and she liked to talk a lot to her puppet of Goldie. Which reminds me, we found Goldie in the attic. Hell, I didn't even know the place had an attic until I found the ladder that led to it.

I was on my way to the Parts & Service room when I heard scuttling above me.

"A'hoy Roxy," I said without looking.

"Waking. Up. He," she said.

My eyes became a little wider.

"W-w'at?!"

"Hurry. Miss. Not. Better. He," she said, scuttling off once more.

I took her advice and ran to the Parts & Service room and towards Foxy.

He twitched.

I sat down in front of him.

_Please let today be the day he awakens…_ I hoped.

His eyes opened and his yellow eyes whirred to life. He looked around and then suddenly saw me sitting in front of him.

Then he did the unexpected.

He started crying animatronic oil tears.

"I…I t'was so scared…" he said, leaning forwards and hugging me.

"Scared of w'at?" I asked, my voice wavering as I hugged him back.

"T'at you didn't love me," he replied, and I broke away from our hug.

I looked into his animatronic eyes. "Foxy," I began, "don't ye' ever dare fer' one second believe t'at. No matter t'e situation, t'e place, or t'e time, I will always love ye'." With that, I kissed him. God I'd missed him, so so much.

We broke away, and with an animatronic grin he said, "So, w'at' did I miss?"

~Marionette's POV~

You know what? I would do something…nice…for those pesky old and withered animatronics. I began…thinking….

~Amanda's POV~

After a reunion with my old friends and introducing my new friends to Foxy. After that, we went up to the attic and I turned on the small lamp in the middle of the room. Goldie wasn't in there, but we had said hello to him. He was with Freddy and Red right now. We were looking through the boxes, bored.

"Foxy! Guess w'at treasure _I_ found?" I said.

"Aye? W'at?"

I held up the purple starred curtain in front of me. And suddenly, I felt a weird tingling all over myself. I quickly dismissed it though.

"Ah! Me ol' curtains!" Foxy said. I had a sudden idea, and I put down the curtain and was about to speak when I saw Foxy.

He was so different.

_Human_ different.

I must've looked like that too, because he looked at me very surprised.

He was a teen with red scruffy hair, very, very faint freckles, caramel brown eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing his eye patch and his scrawny brown pants…and that was it.

I found myself blushing and I laughed. I laughed like a human, and it was great. I quickly looked around for a mirror, and I found a tall standing one hidden by a dusty sheet of fabric. I looked at myself.

I too, looked like a teen. I had my curly long brown hair, sea green eyes, and freckles like my old dead self. I was wearing my white ruffled shirt, my leather corset, reddish leather pants, and my eye patch.

"H-how?" I wondered aloud, as Foxy came over to look at himself in the mirror too. My voice was a little lighter, and had lost some of it's pirate accent.

"I dunno, but I suspect only animatronics can see us like t'is…" he trailed off. He too had lost some of his pirate's accent. His voice wasn't as deep as it was before, but it was still his same warm voice.

He turned to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I dunno 'bout ye', but I like it better this way," he continued.

I nodded, agreeing. I didn't like being an animatronic, but anything to be with Foxy. Now that we were humans, sort of, everything had become slightly better.

Slightly.

"So, what do ye' say we get these curtains up in t'e far corner of t'e attic? We can make a sort of den back there," I said, finally getting my idea out.

"Ye, I like that idea, Freckles," he replied, picking up the curtains I had dropped.

I blushed once more. Freckles? Really?!

"Says the one with no shirt on…," I muttered. He must've heard me, because he let out a chuckle and I saw him blush a bit.

It was weird being human again.

~Lavender's POV~

I put Bonnie in my left hand and Chica in my right hand. "Say, you wanna go get pizza sometime?" I said in the deepest voice a girl could go, moving Bon around.

"Oh boy do I!" I said in a high-pitched voice, now moving Moza. I giggled a little too loud. The thought of Bon and Moza being together was amusing to me.

"Lav, could you quiet down a bit?" Daddy said.

"Uh huh, if you answer my question," I piped up. When he didn't speak for me not to, I continued. "Why do you like purple so much?"

Even though he wasn't facing me in his spinney chair, I could see him smile widely.

"Oh Lav, don't you know? Purple is a regal and powerful colour. It's simultaneously cold enough to suggest danger, but warm enough to draw you in. A manipulative and empowering colour, sweetie," he explained, rubbing me on the head.

"Oh, okay," I replied. Even as hard as I tried, I couldn't go back to playing. I looked under the desk, past my dad's legs (covered with his purple jeans) and into the hall. It was empty. Still, I wondered….

~Amanda's POV~

We ended up finding things we could use to hang up the curtains in the corner. Then we began digging around for things to decorate our 'Corner Cove' as we called it.

I have no idea why some of these things were here.

We found a dusty old mattress, a dull silver carpet, some blankets, paint, a very large piece of cardboard, and lots of other things I don't need to ramble on about.

While Foxy took the paint and the cardboard to create a very pretty and calming beach sunset, (we'd figured out some things about our human selves, his painting ability, for example) I took some fabric and some toy stuffing and sewed some pillows.

As we worked, going to get things from boxes and putting things away, we would steal kisses every now and then.

He somehow made the large piece of cardboard to stay on the wall in our corner. I put the blankets on the bed, using some for the sheets and using some for the purpose of blankets, and the pillows. I put the silver carpet on the side of the mattress.

We found some clear battery operated Christmas lights and hung them at the top along the curtains, so that it was brighter in the corner, but not too bright.

I took the side off of an empty box and used the side to make a shelf inside the box. We somehow got the box to hang up on the wall too and we put books in it, like a bookshelf.

I stepped back to admire our work.

A new home.

While others might've seen it as not lovely at all, I saw it the complete opposite. Corner Cove had been made with love and ideas, and that's all it had to be made from.

Foxy came to stand by me and for the first time in a long time I realized something.

I was happy with my life.

I turned to Foxy and kissed him.

**Hey guys, it's late and I'm going to keep this brief. I hope you liked this chapter (like I always say, lol). Thanks for the reviews, and as you guys saw I got one question, so yay. . If you have ANY questions at all, do not be afraid to ask! **

**Until next time guys, see ya later! ^-^**


	5. The Purple Girl

**Sup. I'm gonna make this brief. Hehehe… (I may not have had A LOT of caffeine today. I apologize in advance…). Sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Q: How did the Marionette, if it was her, turn them back into humans?**

**A: She didn't turn them back into humans. It's complicated. To put it in the simplest way, she used hallucination magic to make them look like humans, but only through animatronic eyes. It's ****_very very _****strong hallucination magic, as they can feel like humans. You'll see in this chapter.**

**Speaking of the Marionette….**

~Marionette's POV~

I'd thought for a long time. It seems like that's all I really do now. Think and think and think, I'm always thinking.

But I'd thought for long enough that I now had a plan. It included animatronics but only two.

Mangle, and Balloon Boy.

I heard scuttling outside of my box and peeked through a crack.

Now was my time to shine.

"Mangle…" I said, and she stopped moving. I popped out of my box a little and looked up at her. "Come, look at me, Mangle!" I persuaded. I heard her gears moving, thinking like I did.

She looked at me and that was when I could see all her fears, doubts, and worries.

Inside, I laughed and weaved a web of those three things, and in the middle was me clearly showing that if she didn't follow my orders, those things would become real.

"You know what will happen, right?" I asked her. She nodded and spoke, "Scared. Orders?"

"Go get BB," I said without hesitation. She nodded and scuttled off.

A little while later, they came. Mangle was scuttling across the room while BB hobbled over to me. I did the same thing to him that I did with Mangle.

Smiling to myself, I gave them yet another order.

"Find Lavender, and bring her to me," I said, alright leaping with joy inside my mind. I was so brilliant.

"L-Lavender?" BB asked, frightened.

I sighed to myself, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and showed them an image in their minds of what the girl looked like.

"_Yes, Lavender_! Now go!" I hissed.

They both nodded and went on their way.

~Lavender's POV~

"I think I see something…," Daddy said, looking down the hall. "Stay here sweetie, I'm gonna go look."

"Okay," I responded, watching him. He walked away. I heard a noise coming from the left air vent, and I saw the new Chica there. I froze, very scared. Chica stared at me and I stared back.

"What is this child doing here…?" TC mumbled.

"Wh-what do you mean, 'what am I doing here'?" I asked. TC looked startled.

"You can understand me? Why do you look so scared?" she asked.

"Of course I can understand you! And I'm scared because you just…showed up there…," I sighed.

TC looked at me for a while, and then said, "Wanna meet the rest of the gang?" My face lit up.

"Oh boy do I! You have no idea how _bored_ I am here! I heard that the old gang is here too! Are they alive? Can I meet them too?" I exclaimed, popping up.

She seemed to smile. "Come with me, we'll go and meet the gang," she said.

~Time Jump~

"Wow," I breathed. After being introduced to Red, Bon, and the original gang, I was given some pizza. As I sat there eating my pizza, I felt a little tingling in my eyes. I wiped the pizza grease off on my purple dress and rubbed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, my new friends were now human teenagers and they looked very surprised about it. "Uh, what happened?" I asked.

"I…I don't know…," Moza trailed off. It seemed they were all new to being humans.

"Uh, Lavender. We'll be right back. We need to go…talk…," Red told me. I nodded and continued eating my pizza as they all walked away.

It was then that teenage boy with red scruffy hair, very, very faint freckles, caramel brown eyes, and pale skin walked into the party room. He was wearing an eye patch and scrawny brown pants. He walked in with a girl that had curly long brown hair, sea green eyes, and freckles. She was wearing a white ruffled shirt, a leather corset, reddish leather pants, and an eye patch.

"Who are ye'?" the boy said in a pirate's accent. I looked at him in awe.

"You must be Foxy! And Amanda!" I gasped. "I'm Lavender."

They sat down across from me, and each grabbed a slice of pizza from the box.

"So, Lavender, what're ye' doing here?" Amanda asked me.

"Oh, Daddy works here!" I replied. They gave a strange look at each other.

"Say Lav, do ye' know yer' last name?" Foxy asked.

"Fitz…Fitzger…Fitzgerald, I think…," I responded. I'd never really been sure how to pronounce my last name.

"Ah," nodded Amanda.

"Do ye' know him?" Foxy asked.

Amanda nodded. "Yeah….I'll talk about it with you later…," she trailed off.

At that moment, BB came in. "Hi there!" he said.

"Oh, hi Balloon Boy!" I said. I knew him from when I would come here during the day. "Could I have a balloon?"

He nodded, and giggled a little. "Sure! Just come with me, I left all my balloons at the cart," he said, hobbling off. I got up and began to follow after him. Before I left, I heard Amanda mutter, "I don't trust him…."

~Time Jump~

We went into the Prize Corner, and I wondered why we were there instead of where BB's balloon cart was.

Just when I was about to ask why we were here, the Marionette started coming out of its box.

Unlike the others, the Marionette looked like itself.

My friends and I never really like the Marionette. Yeah, it gave out plushies, (I had _all _of them) but it was really creepy. It never spoke, it just handed out gifts.

This time, however, it spoke. But not through its mouth, I could hear its voice in my mind.

"Hello, Lavender. How is your father?" it asked. For some reason, I wasn't nervous at all.

"He's doing…well…," I replied.

"Well, isn't that…splendid…. Say, Lavender, have you ever wondered why you were named after a color? A color that your father loves so dearly, like you?"

"Yes, all the time…" I said uncertainly. Where was this going?

"Do you wonder why he says that purple is a powerful color? A manipulative and empowering colour?"

I nodded, still uncertain. Now I was a little scared….

It sighed. "You have _no idea_, do you? What your father has done? Why part of his head is metal, why he _loves_ purple? Oh sweetie, newsflash! Your father murdered five children, and when one of the…creatures…saw him again, they attacked him! He loves purple for that reason! Because it's manipulative! It's how they lure him in!"

I thought I heard something behind me, but I ignored it. I was too focused on what this…_thing_…was saying.

I knew stammering wouldn't help, so _I_ asked a question instead. "Where is this going?"

"Oh, brave little one, asking _me _a question. Well, since you're so brave, I'll _show you_ where this is going," it said, and before I could react, the thing reached it's arms towards me and snapped my neck in a quick jerk.

~Amanda's POV~

Instead of screaming, or yelling, or charging towards the damn thing, I whispered.

"No…," I gently said, falling to the ground. I began to cry. Oh, Lavender had been _so sweet. _She hadn't deserved that.

None of them had deserved that.

"God damnit…," I whispered. I watched them. The Marionette crawling back into its box, and BB just stared at Lavender's…Lavender's limp body, in shock.

He ended up hobbling away, and I ran over to her and picked her up, bringing her back to the party room.

"Oh sweetie, oh sweet sweet baby…" I whispered, stroking her lifeless hair. I was still crying.

I went back to the party room and set her on the table. None of the other animatronics were in there, so I just continued to sob over her body.

I heard steps and someone walked into the room. I assumed it was Foxy, so I didn't look up. Boy was I wrong.

"Lav…Lavvie?" I heard a male's voice say.

Oh shit….

Thoughts raced through my head. Jeremy, the night guard, would see me as an animatronic. An animatronic over a dead little girl's body wasn't such a great combination.

I looked up and over at him and he stared back at me. I stepped back a bit, trying to look innocent. Not like it would help at all, of course.

"You damn animatronic….YOU GOD DAMN ANIMATRONIC!" He lunged at me and I suddenly felt like I was an animatronic again. I screamed an animatronic scream as he began to rip apart my white fur and my clothes, destroying any part of me that he could.

I could barely remember Foxy coming rushing into the room and taking Jeremy off of me. Foxy stared daggers at him, and it looked like he might hurt him before I said, "Don't, Foxy. It's what…it…wants. That thing in it's god damn box wants us to kill 'em."

Foxy stood there for a while more then put him down and Jeremy went sprinting out.

I felt myself change back to my "human" self, and I felt awful. I know he'd done some good damage to me. I staggered for a second before putting my hand on the table.

"What…what happened?" Foxy asked.

"That…that god damn _thing_ in its _box_…i-it killed 'er. It spoke to 'er then killed 'er…," I said.

"And…and what did it say?" he asked.

"Jeremy is a killer, a murderer. He's the purple man that you bit."

"How do you know his name? Do you…do you know him?" Foxy asked.

I shook my head, showing that I didn't want to say anything at the moment.

So many questions…. I wanted to do something for Lav right now, but there was nothing I could do.

Nothing.

Then, an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Foxy? Ye' know how ye' used to build little robots when ye' were young?"

He nodded. "Yeah, what 'bout it?"

I looked at Lavender again.

"Together, we're gonna make an animatronic."

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I kept forgetting my ideas and getting Writer's Block, sorry! Anyway, I have ****_some_**** ideas now!**

**My reviewer of the last few chapters is: TheW0lfTamer ! Thanks for the reviews! I'm excited whenever I get a review from you!**

**Also, thank you to iStormy, AssassinPerson, BENDROWNED AGIAN, Zaxla, Dark Kitten, kadin heyser, StevieThePanda, and Shift Frame! Phew! Thanks for all your reviews!**

**The song of the chapter is: Centuries by Fall Out Boy. I don't know, just not reading the chapter and looking over the events (sorta like it's a trailer for a movie) with the music looks cool to me. Lol xD.**

**I drew a Chibi Human Amanda on DeviantArt, so if you want to see it look up my username, Binkie14****.**

**Anyway, I may or may not post another chapter later today, so stay alert!**

**Until next time, goodbyyyye! **


	6. She's Dead

**Sup. Getting straight to da point.**

"An-an animatronic?!" Foxy replied, surprised. "Amanda, I don't know. It's probably too la-"

"Tis_ not_ _'too late'_. I will _not_ let that happen!" I snapped at him.

He put his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright! We'll try!"

We walked into the parts and service room, with me carrying Lavender and Foxy picking up any spare parts he spotted.

We somehow got up the ladder with all the stuff, and I went in to Corner Cove and set Lavender down on the mattress.

We began looking for things in the boxes, and as we did that I told Foxy my plan.

Then, we began building….

~Time Jump~

How we made the animatronic look perfect, I do not understand. Maybe it was the fact that we had worked so hard, or the fact that I'd put all my effort into this, or maybe the universe just knew how much I'd loved that little girl. I don't know.

As we worked, I told Foxy about what I'd seen.

While Foxy had built the animatronic, and I had helped a little, I sewed the pirate clothes. I made a long white sleeved shirt that was ruffled, a leather corset, and pants like mine. I also a black pirate bandana and made the fur that would go over the animatronic parts.

We even found toys that she could play with.

We finished, and stepped back to look at our work.

The animatronic was a Siberian husky, about half the size of me. I'd cut holes in the bandana for the ears, and the clothes looked perfect on her.

"Now we just need a name," I said.

We stood there, thinking for a while.

"Storm?" Foxy suggested.

"Hmm, I like it but it just doesn't fit, ye' know?"

He nodded, and I spoke next.

"What about Arya?"

Foxy stayed silent for a few seconds. "Yeah, Arya, I like it," he said, nodding his head.

We walked over to Corner Cove and looked at Lavender. She looked like she could be sleeping. If only it were that easy. We moved her and hid her in the middle of boxes, just like my body had been.

We found a small cot and moved it into Corner Cove and I decorated it with extra blankets and a pillow.

We walked back over to Arya.

This was the final moment. I stepped forwards and flipped the switch that turned her on.

Arya turned into a little human girl with brown hair and caramel brown eyes.

Arya looked around then spoke with a little pirate accent. "Who…who am I?"

"A'hoy, ye' name be Arya the Siberian pup!" Foxy told her. Arya looked at Foxy and I.

"Mama!" she said, reaching her hands out towards me. "Papa!" she then said, doing the same thing to Foxy.

My eyes opened wide and I blushed a little. "Wha-what?"

"You're Mommy 'n you're Daddy!" she said again.

"I don't why that's in her programming…," Foxy muttered to me. "But I like it," he concluded.

I blushed even more, and then began to giggle.

"What's so funny, _Mommy_," Foxy teased me.

"This whole concept! We're supposed to be animatronics, not a human family," I said, still laughing.

Foxy chuckled, and Arya just stared at us like we were crazy.

"You guys are silly!" she exclaimed, marching off to explore the attic.

"Yes, I suppose we are a bit silly," I sighed. "God Foxy, how are we going to explain this to the others?"

He shrugged. "We just tell 'em. See their reactions. There really isn't any other way."

"Yeah, that's too true," I replied.

I looked at Foxy and he looked back at me. "Look, things have been getting bad lately from the story that you told me. I want you to know that whatever happens, we're in this together. I love you, Em. Yes, Em is in the past but I don't just love Amanda, I love Em _and _Amanda. Goodness gracious, I sound so cheesy right now but _I don't care_. I love you," he said. With that, he put his arms around my waist and kissed me.

I put my hands in his hair and let him, kissing him back. Yes, I was scared at the time. I was scared that the damn thing in its box would take this all away from me, shattering my heart into little fragments.

Oh God, yes it would.

The heart is such a delicate but such a powerful thing, sort of like glass. It has the ability to be strong and unbreakable, until something comes along and shatters it.

**Hey guys! Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I just wanted to introduce you to Arya and OTP FOXANDA FOREVER! Sorry, inner fangirl coming out.**

**The Song of the Chapter is: Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding. If you've heard/when you hear the song, you'll understand.**

**The Reviewer of the Last Chapter is: All of you! Seriously guys, thanks a ton!**

**QOTC (Question of the Chapter): Who do you think would win in a fight? Amanda or Mangle?**

**A: As tough as it is, I think Mangle would win because of her climbing ability. Amanda would be super tough until the end though!**

**What do you guys think?**

**Until next time, goodbyyyye! **


	7. And This Is The End

**Chapter 7**

**Hi. Long time no see! I'm in Hawaii. Whooo!**

**On to the story! (This chapter MAY be rated M. Probably not, but just in case. This chapter only is rated M I guess . Also, I do not own the song ****_My Grandfather's Clock_****.)**

"Wait, wait, wait, let me repeat that; you guys _made_ an _animatronic _from _scratch_?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah, 'tis right," Foxy confirmed.

We were sitting in the Parts & Service room, talking to the others. The only ones who weren't there were Mangle, BB, and Goldie.

Bonnie had curly black hair and was wearing a purple shirt and jeans. Chica had straight blonde hair and was wearing a yellow sundress. Freddy had emo brown hair and was wearing a black suit.

Strangely, the toy animatronics fit to themselves too. Red had white shaggy hair and pale blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans. Bon had surfer black hair, hazel eyes and was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. Moza also had white hair, and grey eyes, but it was long and wavy. She was wearing, err, a pink bikini.

"And _it_ killed Lav?" Moza then spoke up.

I nodded. "Yeah, it did. We've got te' do somethin' 'bout…it…," I trailed off.

Goldie teleported into the room.

He had longish golden hair and a gold tailor suit. The worst part was that he looked beat up so he couldn't walk around, like normal.

"How exactly _will,_ you succeed in doing that?" he asked.

"I, personally, would like te' talk to it. I think I'd find though, that most of ye' would disagree," Foxy spoke up.

I nodded, looking around to see everyone doing the same. "I don't trust it. _At all._ Talking to it would just…_supply_ it, and it _loves_ to talk," I commented. "But I agree, we can't just _attack it_ either. That's a death wish.

There was silence for a moment.

"What would happen if it didn't have the box?" Red asked.

"Well, it'd have no home…," Moza said.

"And if the music played with no place for it to go…," Bonnie kept going.

"Then what'd happen? It'd go mad, crazy, aye?" I said, catching on.

"We shouldn't all go. Only three of us should go," noted Chica.

There was silence, again, for a second, before Foxy spoke.

"Amanda, Arya, and I should go. I wanted te' speak to it, Arya is nimble, and I imagine Amanda, ye'd want to come?"

I nodded. "Definitely. Any objections?" There was silence and so I nodded once more.

"Watch from t'e cameras guys. Oh, n' that…_security guard_ is in there, so be cautious."

They all walked out, and Foxy turned to me. "You never _did _explain to me how you knew 'im."

Oh god, I'd been avoiding this. I sighed, "It's a long story."

"Well it's a story I _want _to hear," he replied. Damn, I wasn't gonna be avoiding this.

"I was twenty-one, he was twenty-two. We were dating. His name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. One night…," I paused for a second, and then continued. "One night things went…_too far_…too…far…. I found out a month later I was pregnant. I didn't want to be, and he left me. _God damnit_, he left me. Told me he was married. _After _he…he messed around with me. Like a fucking puppet. Eight months later, after I'd given birth he took 'er in the middle of the night and ran away. I never found 'er, _until she fucking died. _But that's not all. No. His wife thought it was _her daughter_. And guess what? I found out the woman he was married to is _your mother_."

Foxy's face went pale. "You mean, Arya is-"

"Yes, Arya is my daughter, and your half-sister," I shivered. "I should've told ye' sooner, I know. Everything was just so complicated…," as I said this, I was on the edge of breaking down. I could hear it in my voice. Before I knew it, seconds later tears were silently streaming down my cheeks.

Foxy suddenly pressed his lips against mine, and it was then I realized that he had tears silently running down his cheeks too.

I kissed him back, and when he released he said, "If he, or anyone else, ever hurts you, emotionally or physically, you fucking scream, or call for me, okay? You scream or call for me and I'll come. No matter what."

I nodded and kissed him again.

~Time Jump~

We called Arya down and talked to her about our plan. She nodded, and ran off. Foxy would approach it and speak to it, whilst I would destroy the box. Arya was to be the backup, and to help me or Foxy if we needed it.

~Marionette's POV~

I heard the walking of an animatronic outside my box and knew it wasn't Mangle or BB, as I hadn't called them here.

I waited for the damn music box to stop, and then I rose out of it.

Oh, it was the fox. What was _he _doing here?

"A'hoy, I just want te' speak to ye'," he said without any fear in his voice. I was suddenly interested.

"About _what_? What might _you, _a _pirate fox_, might have to talk about to _me_?"

"Why did you kill that girl? What reason might you have?"

Oh. _This_ is what he wanted to talk about? I got out of my damn box and slid over to him. I stood in front of him with one step.

"_You_, of all people, wonder _why_ I killed that _girl_? I killed that girl because my husband, her father, _deserved_ to feel pain. Oh, what about her mother? _I _was her mother. I don't give a damn!"

"Actually, I'd like te' correct you on that. _Em_, was te' mother."

"Em? WHO IS THIS E-" I stopped midsentence. _Em. Emmie Valziz. The childhood friend of Vals._

"Say, _Foxy,_ what was your…name…before you were killed?"

He seemed taken back. "Why would ye' want t-" I cut him off with a stare like no other.

"Vals. My name, was, Vals," he said.

Something in me broke, my strength of a marionette gone. _My son. This was my dead son standing before me._

I knelt down to his level. "Vals. It's me sweetie, it's me. Your mother, I'm here," I said, purple tears beginning to flow again.

He looked a bit confused. "Mom? No, it's not. _It is not you!_"

"But it is sweetie. I used hallucination magic to make you all look like yourselves. But I can't see how you look ever again. I've been waiting to find you, that's why I made this marionette and killed myself. It was all to find you," I said. I opened my arms for a hug, and he came.

Why, of all moments, was it then that I remembered I was supposed to be the Marionette? A haunted, evil puppet?

"I'm sorry my sweet baby," I whispered, before the evilness swallowed me back and I crushed the life out of him.

~Amanda's POV~

I had just finished destroying the box when I heard the scream of Foxy. I whipped my head over to see him being crushed by the Marionette.

"NO!" I screamed. I ran over to the music box and began to play it.

I suddenly recognized the song as _My Grandfather's Clock_, and I began to sing along to the words.

_My grandfather's clock was too large for the shelf,  
>So it stood ninety years on the floor;<br>It was taller by half than the old man himself,  
>Though it weighed not a pennyweight more.<br>It was bought on the morn of the day that he was born,  
>And was always his treasure and pride;<br>But it stopped short — never to go again —  
>When the old man died.<em>

The Marionette let go of Foxy and looked back to go to its box, but found it destroyed. It screamed a demonic screech and clutched its head.

Its mask began to shatter, and its body began to shrivel.

Then, it turned into nothingness.

I ran over to Foxy, fallen on the floor. He wasn't breathing, and wasn't moving.

"Wake up, please, wake up…," I whispered. I knew CPR wouldn't work on him, because he was really an animatronic.

"Please, I can't live in a world without you Vals, please…," I whispered, tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"Vals, I'm emotionally hurt, you said you'd be here for me!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

I got up and ran into the Parts & Service room, and grabbed a screwdriver. Just as I was about to stab myself, Red rushed in and knocked the screwdriver out of my hand. I went to grab it again, and Freddy held me back.

"NO! LET ME GO YOU STUPID BEAR!" I screeched.

"Amanda! Get ahold of yourself!" he said back.

Goldie teleported in. "Amanda stop! It's not worth it!" he yelled at me.

"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT HIM!" I said, still fighting back. I went limp. "Please, just let me die…," I whispered, still crying.

Freddy picked me up and handed me to Goldie, who teleported into the attic and lay me down in Corner Cove.

I cried myself to sleep.

~Foxy's POV~

_I didn't know where I was._

_I was alive, but I wasn't._

_I certainly wasn't in even, because Em wasn't here. _

I was standing in a white room, and I saw my mother. My actual human mother, not an insane marionette.

"She needs you, you know," she said. "It's true love. In fact, she just tried to kill herself but her friends held her back. An almost Romeo and Juliet."

"But didn't one of them fake their death?"

She nodded. "You have. You're not really dead you know. It's not time for you to go just yet. Not yet. Go and comfort her. I'll watch over you two," my mother said, nodding.

And I awoke.

I gasped for air and coughed because I'd taken in air too quickly. What I thought when I awoke.

**_Emmie._**

**OMG HI GUYS! AAAAAAH. This was amazing to write, and I procrastinated so much. So, it may look like it's over, and you'd be sorta right. **

**I'll be writing little short side stories of Emmie/Amanda and Vals/Foxy.**

**QOTC: Did I make you cry? Almost?**

**My Answer: I seriously almost made myself cry. .**

**Thank you guys for all your support during this and the last story. Be sure to watch out for the next story of these two, as I'm sure I'll post a new story later today/this week.**

**Again, thank you. And goodbye until the next story!**


	8. Update

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 14pt; color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Okay. So, I lied. There'll be a wrap up of this story. Sorry for the short little notice. NO ONE BUG ME ABOUT THIS PLEASE!/span/strong/p 


End file.
